helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project, Up-Front, and TNX idols that . since July 2008. ;July 5, 2013 - Otsuka Aina withdraws from H!P Kenshuusei and Juice=Juice :On July 5, the Hello! Project website stated that Juice=Juice and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Otsuka Aina withdrew from Hello! Project today. The reason was stated as her parents' not accepting the contractual issues within Otsuka's H!P contract. :Otsuka joined Hello! Project in September 2011 (after she failed the ninth and tenth generation auditions of Morning Musume) as a Hello! Pro Egg alongside Ogawa Rena and Mogi Minami. :Otsuka withdrew from Juice=Juice before the group's major label debut. She is also the first member of the group to withdraw/graduate. ;July 2, 2013 - 'C-ute Day' officially acknowledged + eve of Nippon Budokan concert :On June 29, C-ute wrapped up their 'C-ute Concert Tour 2013 Spring ~Treasure Box' at Pacifico Yokohama. During this concert, it was announced that September 10 has officially been acknowledged as 'C-ute Day'. It was also revealed that the girls have added an additional show to their first Nippon Budokan concert on September 10. :Every year, C-ute celebrate September 10 as 'C-ute Day' with an event. This year, they will be holding their first one-man live at Nippon Budokan. At this time, the Japan Anniversary Council has officially acknowledged September 10 as 'C-ute Day'. :Upon hearing this news, Hagiwara Mai commented, "I think it will stand out more than Sewer Day! (September 10 is already known as Sewer Day in Japan)" Okai Chisato added, "It was almost going to become Morning Musume 9th and 10th Generation Day!" :Towards the end of the concert, Suzuki Airi announced that they will also be holding a concert on September 9, which is the eve of their Nippon Budokan concert. This was decided in a hurry during the ticket pre-reservation period for fan club members when applications exceeded their expectations. It's said that the two concerts will be completely different from each other. ;June 13, 2013 - Juice=Juice's major debut announced! :On June 13, 2013 Juice=Juice held an event at Sunshine City, where their major debut single, Romance no Tochuu was announced, the single doesn't have an exact release date yet, but it will be released sometime in summer 2013. :Additionally, Miyazaki Yuka was appointed the leader of the group, while Kanazawa Tomoko was appointed the sub-leader. ;May 21, 2013 - Fukumura Mizuki and Iikubo Haruna appointed the new sub-leaders of Morning Musume :It was announced at Tanaka Reina's graduation, that Fukumura Mizuki and Iikubo Haruna are the new subleaders of Morning Musume. This is the first time a joint sub-leadership has ever occurred in the group. :The position of sub-leader had been empty since October 1, 2011. ;April 12, 2013 - Takahashi Ai to undergo surgery for vocal cord nodules :Takahashi Ai announced on her official blog that she will undergo surgery for vocal cord nodules. :Takahashi said, “I started feeling discomfort in my throat at the end of February, and sometimes I had a hard time uttering my voice.” After receiving an examination at a hospital, she was diagnosed with vocal cord nodules. :Takahashi was told that she needed to undergo surgery now for her future activities; therefore, after her starring stage play “Moshimo Kokumin ga Shushou wo Erandara” (starts April 24th) ends on April 30th, she will receive surgery, and concentrate on her treatment. :On the blog, Takahashi wrote to her fans, “I do not feel any pain, so no need to worry! When the surgery is over, and I recover completely, I will sing with all my heart in front of you guys again, and improve my acting skill as an actress as well.” :It was also announced that Takahashi’s appearance on a reader’s theater “Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomu 5th letter”, which was originally scheduled on June 4th, has been postponed to the 12th. ;April 3, 2013 - °C-ute first Budokan perfomance announced :On April 3, while C-ute were performing in a department store to promote their new single Crazy Kanzen na Otona, Tsunku shocked the members and fans when suddenly, his version of the single was played. He then announced that on Septmeber 10th, C-ute is going to perform in the Nippon Budokan, Japans biggest concert hall. :Yajima Maimi: "Unbelievable, I'm happy we will bring our fan to the Big venue Budoukan!!" :Nakajima Saki :"I'd like to fill the big venue with our fans." :When they were asked what they want to do at the Nippon Budokan, Yajima replied "I'd like to fly in the venue!" :Out of all current main groups, they're the second to perform there (the first was Morning Musume). ;March 16, 2013 - Morning Musume 12th Generation Audition announced :On March 16, Tsunku announced 12th Generation at Morning Musume Concert Tour ~ Michishige Eleven SOUL~ during MC. Tsunku, Sayumi and Reina have made comments on what sort of member they want to find. ::Tsunku: “I want to discover a natural, a girl with an originality as though she’s from the future, as though she’s come to create a new era from tomorrow.” ::Sayumi: “As it is right now, when I say I’m the cutest it’s not even a joke as I am that cute, so I want a girl who’s unbelievably cute so I end up being a joke when I say I’m the cutest.” ::Reina: “I want a yankee. As I’m graduating, the bothersome one will be gone. Someone who has a lot of confidence and makes their surroundings feel stronger.” :The audition is called Morning Musume 12ki Member ~Mirai Shoujo~ Audition. ;March 2, 2013 - new SATOUMI Movement units created & Juice=Juice's first indie single :On March 2nd, during the opening ceremony of Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA, it was announced that 3 new units were formed for the SATOUMI Movement. Unlike the SATOYAMA Movement, which focuses on the countryside and undeveloped woodlands, SATOUMI Movement focuses on the seas. ::The first unit announced was Dia Lady, which includes Berryz Koubou's Sugaya Risako and ℃-ute's Suzuki Airi. ::The second unit announced was Mellowquad, which includes Berryz Koubou's Tokunaga Chinami and Natsuyaki Miyabi and ℃-ute's Yajima Maimi and Okai Chisato. ::Lastly, the third unit announced was Plumeria, which includes Morning Musume's Ikuta Erina and Ishida Ayumi, ℃-ute's Nakajima Saki and Hagiwara Mai, and S/mileage's Fukuda Kanon. :After SATOYAMA e Yukou ended, Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 began. The opening act was Juice=Juice, performing their first indies single, Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne. The single is set to be released on March 31, 2013, the same day as Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. ;February 11, 2013 - Tanaka Reina is Diagnosed With Peptic Ulcer & Inflamed Esophagus :On February 9th, Morning Musume’s Tanaka Reina who was absent from a fan club event held on the same day, announced on her blog that she has been diagnosed with duodenal ulcer and esophagitis. :Tanaka explained, “As the pain comes and goes, sometimes it’s not too bad, but sometimes it really really hurts. It’s unpredictable when it would hurt, and when it hurts I might have to be absent just like today…I’m sorry, but I’m fine except for my stomach.” :She then continued, “Originally, I have a weak stomach, so I’ve had many problems, but this time it’s bad. Stress, or this and that, it all effects my stomach. I will try to cure it fast taking medicine everyday.” :As Tanaka was also absent from Hello! Project’s live concert held on the 3rd due to a high fever, she wrote, “I couldn’t see you guys today again…what am I gonna do if it gets painful again, the next event will be the last day of ‘Labo’ (Morning Musume’s fan club event ‘Morning Labo! Ⅳ’) I want to show the performance I practiced at least on the last day. I hope it’ll get better as soon as possible...” ;February 3, 2013 - Tsunku♂ reveals his plan on forming new units from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei :Music producer Tsunku♂ revealed his plan to form new units from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. ::“I am currently planning on the formation of several units among the members from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in this year or next year,” he said, according to an announcement posted on Hello! Project’s official site. ::“Today, I would like to announce the members of the first unit. This unit includes a girl (*Miyazaki Yuka, a member of “GREEN FIELDS”, unit from SATOYAMA movement) who is not a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, but I thought it would be interesting to add her as a member of the unit.” :Tsunku♂ explained that he would ascertain the suitableness of the unit which might cause the addition/reduction of the members, then he would make an official announcement for the members and the name of the unit. ;January 23, 2013 - Morning Musumes 52nd single a big success :Morning Musumes new single Help me!!, which is Oda Sakura first single as a member, is a big success. :It successfully hit #1 at the Oricon Daily-Charts as well had the best first day sales since 2003. The first week rank was #1 too with 93,286 copies sold. The Danceshot also hit over 2,5 mio. views on Youtube. Also the MV already hit over 1 mio. views. Congratulation! This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. * Want to know how a basic page outline goes on here? Check out the Page Outline Reference guide. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Regular Wikipedia entries do not contain links to song and album titles, but as this is a music and media focused site please mark all songs, singles, albums, genres, soundtrack appearances, and so forth as links. If a band (such as D'espairs Ray and Due le Quartz) has an alternate spelling, please make a redirect page for the alternate one. How to use redirects can be found here. More editing notes and tutorial links can be found on the Help page. This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji on many pages. If you see a bunch of question marks in a row on a line of text, you do not have Japanese fonts. However, most modern operating systems (Windows XP, OS X, Linux) have many languages and fonts built in, and it's just a matter of enabling them somewhere in the "Language" section of the control panel. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer. *The pictures in the members pages have to be a reasonable size. *Do not re-upload pictures that have already been uploaded or posted. *Wait the date of a member's graduation to change their Honorary Titles. *Respect what others have written on the wiki. *You may either add to what others have written, make revisions to something, or begin something new on the wiki. *Use correct spelling and grammar on the wiki. Remember that what goes up on the wiki, goes up for the world to see. This is published writing, not a draft. *Use appropriate language. Do not use any language that could be interpreted as mean to others. *Any factual information must be accurate. *Do not create pages that aren't about Hello! Project or TNX. If you want to talk about a Hello! Project member, please create a blog about it. *Do not erase a users information or pictures on the members, singles and albums pages. *The Wiki is not a competition with the users, have fun with the Wiki. *Users can not categorize themselves with categories. *Do not redirect categories to the groups pages. *There can only be 3 videos on the Main Page. *Do not post comments in all caps. *Morning Musume Wiki (English) *Morning Musume Wiki (German) *Hello! Project Fanon Wiki *Up-Front Group Wiki *Style Cube Wiki *AKIHABARA Backstage pass Wiki *Translated Blog Posts (English) ;August 14, Coming Soon :Miyoshi Chinatsu (34th) ;August 25, Coming soon :Natsuyaki Miyabi (21st) ;August 26, Coming soon :Kawashima Miyuki (27th) Note: All Birthdays are based on JST Time. *Morning Musume - Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan *Release Date: August 28, 2013 *Dia Lady/Mellowquad/HI-FIN - Lady Mermaid / Eiya-sa! Brother / Kaigan Seisou Danshi *Release Date: August 7, 2013 Morning Musume - Fukumura Mizuki Favourite Hello! Project Member: Shimizu Saki Yajima Maimi Kumai Yurina Suzuki Airi PLEASE ONLY VOTE ONCE Week 49 Results - #Fukumura Mizuki (88 Votes) #Tamura Meimi (36 Votes) #Tokunaga Chinami (35 Votes) #Takagi Sayuki (13 Votes) *Total: 172 Votes ;Singles :Dia Lady, Mellowquad, HI-FIN - Lady Mermaid / Eiya-sa! Brother / Kaigan Seisou Danshi - August 7, 2013 ;Albums :S/mileage - 2 Smile Sensation - May 22, 2013 ;DVDs/Blu-ray :Berryz Koubou - Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ - August 7, 2013 :Morning Musume - Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ - August 7, 2013 :Morning Musume - Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena - August 7, 2013 :Morning Musume - Morning Musume Live Hatsu no Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ - August 7, 2013 :Morning Musume - Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 - August 7, 2013 ;Photobooks :Ishida Ayumi - Ishida Ayumi - July 15, 2013 :Hagiwara Mai - Mai② - August 5, 2013 ;Singles :Morning Musume - Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan - August 28, 2013 :Juice=Juice - Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) - September 11, 2013 :Berryz Koubou - Berryz Koubou's 33rd Single - October 2, 2013 ;Albums :°C-ute - ⑧ Queen of J-POP - September 4, 2013 ;Photobooks :Suzuki Airi - Oyoganai Natsu - August 20, 2013 ;DVDs/Blu-ray :Ishida Ayumi - AYUMI in GUAM - August 14, 2013 Twitter __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Home fr:Home cs:Home zh:首页 it:Home Category:Browse